bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
Glass Walker Gifts
Cliath Control Simple Machine The Garou may command the spirits of the simplest machines, causing levers to flip, doors to unbolt, pulleys to roll and so on. Any technological spirit can teach this Gift. System: The player spends a Willpower point and rolls Manipulation + Crafts (difficulty 7). The Garou's control lasts until the end of the scene. Diagnostics At a glance, the Glass Walker can tell what is wrong with a machine. He can then enlist the aid of the machine's spirit in repairing the faulty device. Any technological spirit can teach this Gift. System: The player rolls Perception + Crafts to determine the problem. She then spends one Gnosis point as the Garou mentally convinces the spirit to aid her in fixing it. (Most such spirits are happy to do so -- they don't want to be junk!). The time to fix the device is halved, and the player may subtract any successes on the Perception + Crafts roll from the successes necessary to fix the device. Trick Shot This Gift, once an acquired taste, has undergone a recent surge in popularity. It allows the Garou to execute brilliant feats of sharpshooting, such as shooting a weapon from an opponent's hand or firing down the barrel of an enemy's gun. The Garou cannot use this Gift to harm an opponent directly, however, and he can use Trick Shot only with rifles or pistols. Air-spirits teach this Gift. System: The player adds the character's permanent Glory rating to his dice pool when performing a really outlandish shooting trick. Again, this Gift does not allow direct damage to targets ("I'll shoot him between the eyes!"), but it can be used to injure opponents indirectly. ("I'll shoot the rope that's holding the chandelier over his head!"). The effects are permanent. Sense Weaver The Garou may sense Weaver energies or spirits in the nearby area. This Gift is taught by any Gaian spirit. System: The Garou rolls Perception + Science against a difficulty determined by the Storyteller based on the strength of the presence. Fostern Cybersenses By studying both his natural senses ad the sensory capabilities of machines, the Garou may exchange the former for the latter, He may choose to exchange normal hearing for radar, or ordinary sight for infrared or UV sight. Any technological spirit can teach this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point per sense affected, and he rolls Perception + Science thereafter to activate the Garou's new senses. This Gift lasts for one scene. Power Surge By speaking with electricity spirits, the Garou causes a blackout over a widespread area. An electricity elemental teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Wits + Science (difficulty 7). The number of successes determines how large an area is blacked out. One success would black out a single room, while five would cut the power to a whole neighborhood. Steel Fur Garou with this Gift can temporarily convert their fur into steel. This Gift is taught by metal or earth elementals. System: The Garou must spend one Willpower point and roll Stamina + Science (difficulty 7). Each success adds one to the Garou's soak dice pool. The effect lasts for one scene or until the Garou decides to convert the metal back into fur. While this Gift is active, the Garou suffers a +1 difficulty to all Social rolls (except among Glass Walkers) and Dexterity rolls. Heat Metal This gift allows a Garou to heat metal objects. Roll Intelligence + Repair, and spend one Gnosis point. The difficulty depends on the metal's melting point: lead is less difficult than steel. If cast on a sword, it will do heat damage to the victim but also to the wielder, unless he has protection; the hot metal will do one level of aggravated damage to anyone failing their soak roll. This can be used to forge metals. Adren Control Complex Machine Similar to Control Simple Machine, the Garou may now converse with and command the spirits of electronic devices such as computers, video games and cars. One learns (or steals) this Gift from a Net-Spider. System: The player spends one Willpower point and rolls Manipulation + Science (or Computer). The Storyteller sets the difficulty based on how complex the machine actually is (usually 8). The Garou's control lasts for one scene. Elemental Favor By begging, threatening, or cajoling an urban elemental, a Garou can convince the spirit to do her a favor by manipulating or even destroying her earthly shell. Thus, a glass sheet might explode at the Garou's foes, a door might refuse to open, even if unlocked, or a car's brakes might fail. An urban elemental teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Charisma + Subterfuge (difficulty of the spirit's Gnosis). The Storyteller determines the precise effects. Invent This allows a Garou to use pseudoscience to create minor gadgets and devices to get him out of a fix. Roll Intelligence + Repair, generally difficulty eight, but this can be easier or harder depending on how crazy the idea is. A Gnosis point must be spent to bend the laws of physics. Example: Larry has been locked in a janitor's closet by a fomor who has gone to get his boss. Larry finds some bleach and other cleaning agents, mixes them together, spends his Gnosis point and makes his roll, and -- voila! a quick acid to bum away the door lock. Larry is gone before the Pentex exec can arrive. Web Walker This Gift allows a Glass Walker to move along the Pattern Web through the Umbra. Weaver spirits will ignore the Glass Walker on a roll of Charisma + Science against a difficulty of 7. This Gift requires the expenditure of two Gnosis points. Athro Attunement As the Bone Gnawer Gift, but taught by a cockroach-spirit. -- The Garou may commune with the spirits of a city or town and gain information about the area from them, including rough population, enclaves of Garou or other beings and secret tunnels. This Gift does not function in the wilderness, since the Bone Gnawers have lost the knack for conversing with such spirits easily. A rat-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis and rolls Perception + Streetwise. The amount and accuracy of the information depend on the number of successes rolled. On a botch, playful spirits lie (which can be fetal, depending on the nature of misinformation). Doppelganger The Garou may take the exact likeness of any other human, wolf or Garou. A chameleon-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Charisma + Performance (difficulty 8). Traits aren't duplicated, but everything else, including voice, posture and scent, is identical. The effects last for one day per success. Tractor Beam The Garou can transport non-dedicated objects with her to the Umbra when she steps sideways. She may not take living creatures, only objects. This Gift is taught by Weaver spirits. System: The Garou spends one Willpower point for each object brought over to the Umbra. It must be something she can carry and it must weigh no more than her own weight. However, two or more Garou with this Gift can team up and carry larger items into the Spirit World. Despite it's name, the user of this Gift does not emit a beam. Camera Eye The Garou can "film" events simply by looking at them. They will be recorded on the retina and can later be transferred to videotape or still film. Any sight that the Garou witnesses can be captured with the expenditure of a Gnosis point and a roll of Perception + Alertness (difficulty 5). To transfer the images to a viewable medium (video, photos, etc.), the Garou must stare at the object (tape, film roll, etc.) and spend a Willpower point. If the Garou wishes to take pictures or shots that can pass as art, Performance is a complementary skill. Phone Travel The Garou can step sideways into the phone net and instantly step out again on the other end, one simple phone call away. He must first dial the number to which he wishes to go and someone must answer. The phone receiver must be physically picked up -- the Garou cannot travel if he gets an answering machine. Elder Chaos Mechanics Werewolves pulse with the Wyld's energy, of course, but all creatures with form and nature have something of the Weaver in them, or so the Glass Walkers argue. Upon learning this Gift, The Glass Walker reconciles these two sides of his being, and he can summon primal energy and mystical form at the same time. System: A Garou with this Gift may use Rage and Gnosis in the same turn with no penalty. Doing so allows the Garou to use Rage actions to activate fetishes and use Gifts requiring Gnosis (provided that said Gift does not take a full turn to enact). What's more important is that it allows the Garou to take Rage actions in the same turn that he steps sideways, provided that the player rolls enough successes to get to or from the Umbra instantly. This Gift's effects are permanent. Summon Net-Spider The Garou can summon a Net-Spider, a Weaver spirit that gives its summoner near-absolute control over any computer system. The Spider can disrupt, erase or destroy whatever system it is sent into (the exact effects are left to the Storyteller, but are typically destructive). An avatar of Cockroach teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Charisma + Computer (difficulty 8). If successful, the Net-Spider appears and heeds the Garou's commands. This Gift allows the Garou to halve all computer-related difficulties along with the aforementioned destructive capacity of the spirit. Calm the Flock With this power, the Garou may walk among humans without accidentally evoking the Curse or the Delirium. This allows her to live among humans and maintain a family. The effects, however, do not last for long. This Gift is taught by a homid Ancestor· spirit. System: The Garou rolls Manipulation + Subterfuge (difficulty 7). The number of successes indicates the number of hours that the effect lasts.